Here Comes the Pig
Here Comes The Pig ' is the 49th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot While Bugs and Daffy go out for a jog, Bugs shows Daffy his new runner's watch, which tracks how far he has run, monitors his heart rate, shows how many calories have been burned, and pinpoints where they are via GPS. Daffy eventually stops and thinks they have been running forever, but Bugs points out that they only ran for twenty seconds. While Bugs resumes running, Daffy takes a seat on the sidewalk, thinking the house is too far away, even though he will reach it in less than a minute. Later at Pizzarriba, Speedy hands Daffy his bill, so he slides it over to Porky for him to pay. Upon seeing Porky's wallet, Daffy questions the mess inside it, and Porky explains that he has many things as well as cash, such as business cards and receipts. Daffy admits that he has only a toothpick in his wallet, then uses it to clean his teeth and spots a wedding invitation in Porky's wallet. Porky states that he will not attend it because he lives too far, but Daffy insists that Porky attends, thinking that he has a crush on the bride to be, Becky Hogg, who is a girl he knew in elementary school. As they enter the car, Porky finally agrees to drive to the wedding while Daffy accompanies him. At Bugs' House, Bugs prepares to snack on a sandwich until he sees Daffy in a bride's dress, then advises him to wear a tuxedo instead. Daffy, while taking the dress off, claims that a tuxedo is too constricting, then asks to borrow Bugs' watch. Bugs allows, and Daffy prepares to enter Porky's car while Bugs tries to make the most of his weekend without Daffy. He eventually gets bored and tries to hang with Speedy, but Speedy has to go to work and cannot chat. With nothing to do and no one around the house, he decides to call Lola, but he is put on voicemail and decides to hang up during her long voicemail greeting. Meanwhile in a desert, Porky stops at a gas station to use the restroom and gives Daffy money to buy gas for the car. Later when they start driving again, Daffy struggles to open a bag of chips while Porky tells him not to eat in the car. Daffy ignores Porky's command and finally opens it, only to get chips everywhere and make the car dirty. While trying to clean it up, Daffy puts his drink on the dash board, and it falls off, spilling the drink onto Porky's cell phone and damaging it. The low fuel alert sounds, and Daffy admits that he used the gas money to buy a lottery ticket, snacks and magazines. While Daffy claims they can go a long way on an empty tank, he is instantly disproven when the car breaks down. Porky gets a gas can and plans on walking back to the gas station for gas while Daffy stays back with the car. Bugs, at his house, plays Solitaire and wins, then becomes bored and decides to walk Taz, but Taz is reluctant due to the extreme heat. Back at the desert, Daffy begins worrying that Porky will not return and sees an buzzard flying above him. Daffy has little battery left on his phone, but he decides to squander much of it on his vote for the game show ''So You Think You Can Figure Skate, then call Bugs for help. However, Bugs does not answer his phone because he is outside walking Taz, causing Daffy to go on his voicemail. Daffy leaves Bugs a message telling him to vote for a contestant on So You Think You Can Figure Skate, then proceeds to ask for help. He is able to get his whereabouts on the message on time but the phone dies out as he finishes his message. While Bugs finally checks his phone, Daffy tries to play with the watch he borrowed from Bugs, only for the buzzard to fly down and steal it. Porky finally returns with gas and is sweating due to the long distance he had to walk. After filling the car up with some gas, he notices graffiti on his car courtesy of Daffy, who vandalized it before someone else would. They then drive off to the wedding. Bugs arrives to the point where Porky and Daffy broke down, only to find that they are no longer there. He tries to call them, but since they are not picking up their phones, he tries to track them down by using the GPS chip in his watch and sees on his phone that the watch is a few miles off the highway. He leaves to find them and is lead to a tree with the buzzard who stole Bugs' watch. Elsewhere, after charging his phone, Daffy sends a message to Bugs telling him that he and Porky are now fine and that a buzzard stole the watch. The buzzard steals Bugs' phone as well, much to his dismay. He then tries to get back to the highway, while Daffy and Porky finally make it to the venue of the wedding. While Porky leaves to go to the wedding, Daffy insists on checking in to a hotel room to freshen up. While Porky leaves to get an elevator, Daffy tells the front desk man to bump them up to the penthouse. Back in the desert, Bugs becomes delirious to the point where he talks to a cactus and a tumbleweed, thinking they are actual people. As he lays down on the ground to take a nap, Daffy and Porky freshen up in the penthouse and Daffy encourages Porky to go through with the wedding. When they get to the wedding, it finishes up, and they find out that Becky is marrying another guy, not Porky as Daffy was expecting. At the reception, Porky is glad that they did not crash the wedding, while Daffy is still shocked to see that Becky is not a pig. Porky thanks Daffy for what he tried to do for him, even though they were not destined for each other, and Daffy tells him that they will find his soul mate. Eventually, Porky spots another pig, Petunia, and they instantly begin dancing with each other as Daffy spots the presents for the bride and groom. He instantly tears through one as the couples on the dance floor continue dancing. The next day at the desert, Bugs arises to Wile E. Coyote wheeling a catapult in an attempt to launch himself on top Road Runner to kill and eat him. As usual, Wile E.'s attempt fails, for he launches himself straight onto a boulder and falls down after the impact. Bugs asks him where the highway is, and Wile E. points to Bugs where it is. Upon seeing the catapult, Bugs considers launching himself from it, thinking it will be better than walking. On the highway, Daffy drives Porky and himself back home, and Porky talks to Petunia over the phone. After a disgusted Daffy grabs the phone and throws it aside, Bugs lands directly on the car windshield, with Daffy berating him about not returning his calls. Cast Wile E. Coyote and Petunia Pig appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'''Bugs: (stranded in a desert talking to himself) Where's the highway? Where is it? How can I lose a highway? Oh, I know how I lost a highway! Because I was looking at my phone trying to find a watch and two nincompoops instead of paying attention to my surroundings! Eh, still better than being at home. *'Bugs': (after Wile E. Coyote crashes into a cliff and falls) Anyway you could direct me to the highway? (Wile E. points to the right) Thanks. *'Porky': (talking to Petunia on the phone) Aw, I miss you too Petunia. I can't believe we've just met yesterday. It feels like I have known you forever. (laughs) Okay, well, I'll call you when we get home. You hang up first. No you hang up. No, you. No, you. No, you. Daffy: (takes Porky's phone and throws it out the car window) I think I liked you better when you were lonely. Trivia * First appearance of Petunia Pig (albeit non-speaking). * Porky establishes a relationship with Petunia Pig at the end of this episode. * Although you hear Lola's voice during her voicemail she does not appear in the episode. * It is the second appearance of Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner in Season 2, first being the episode "Rebel Without a Glove". Also they were designed like they were in the classic Looney Tunes cartoons instead of their new design in The Looney Tunes Show. * Daffy mentions a game show titled So You Think You Can Figure Skate, which is a parody of the game show So You Think You Can Dance. Gallery Untitled 1.jpg|Bugs and Daffy jogging. Porky's Wedding Invitation - Here Comes The Pig.png|The wedding invitation. Petunia S02E23.png|Petunia finally debuts! Untitled.png|Petunia staring at Porky. Petunia 2.png|Love at first sight. Porky & Petunia.png|Porky and Petunia embrace. Untitledfrgwery68lo.png|They dance... Untitled456.png|...and dance. Untitled 2.jpg|Bugs awakens to see Road Runner. Untitled.jpg|Another defective ACME product...where have we seen this before? 67.jpg|Road Runner knows what will happen. 2.jpg|Wile E. preparing to eat Road Runner. gg.jpg|Road Runner runs off. 5555.jpg|Wile E. Coyote launches himself off the catapult... oh.jpg|...and straight into a boulder. Bugs 3.png|Bugs asks Wile E. where the highway is. Bugs 4.png|Bugs after launching himself off Wile E.'s catapult. Captura de Tela (483).png|Porky doing the outro. Production Art Here Comes The Pig Storyboard.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes